Sarra and Me In Anime!
by Nikorasu-chan
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if you and your friend got inserted into Anime? Well Sarra and I did so we decided to make a fanfic about it. Read and find out. Rated for OOC-ness. SessxOC HieixOC


Me: Just a few notes before we start this thingy...

1. This is set in the Feudal Era and Sesshoumaru's palace. It's when Sarra's 17 and I'm 18. Basically 5 years from now.

2. Sarra and I are staying at Sess's place.

3. Sarra's going out with Hiei and I'm doing the same with Sess.

4. This is a Fruits Basket, YYH, and Inu-yasha crossover

5. Blahmy writing **BlahSarra's writing**

6. This is rated for suggestive scenes and major OOC-ness

7. I don't own anything. The plot for the story is a partner share owned by Sarra and Me. Have any questions or comments then...DON'T BE STUPID! REVIEW!

8. Now I shall advertise my other fic to you...Read Where's My Shonen Jump? It's hilarious. I know, I wrote it. (It's still in the making)

9. This is set in 3rd person

10. Sarra is a fire demon and I'm a light demon.

* * *

I'm saying it right now, if you didn't read my author's note in the beginning, read it now. YOU HAVE TO READ IT TO GET THIS FANFICTION!

"OMG! Everyone's a cannibal! RUN!" Nikki runs straight into a pole inside Sesshoumaru's dining room.

Meanwhile...

**Sarra was roaming the halls, totally lost.**

"**Hello!" she yells. It echo's off the walls.**

In Dining Room...

"WOW! This place is bigger than my house!" Nikki says in awe.

"That's what you said the first time you set foot in here." Sess informs her.

"What part of that isn't the truth?"

Meanwhile...

**Sarra was still wandering the halls. **

"**Hello!" she yells. It echos off the walls.**

"**HELLO!" The whole palace shakes in response.**

Dining Room...

"She's lost." Nikki says, "Luckily, I came prepared." She whips out a cell phone and text messages Sarra.

Where R U? Breakfast started and hr. ago-Nikki's Message

**I don't know! Somewhere dark. I think Hiei is watching or following me, which makes it extra creepy-Sarra's Message**

Are you by any pictures? Like of an old hag-Nikki's Message

While this was going on, Sesshoumaru was reading over Nikki's shoulder.

"That old 'hag' of which you speak is this Sesshoumaru's mother."

O.O (Nikki) "Oops."

**It's dark! How am I supposed to see anything-Sarra's Message**

"Hmmmm, dark. Dark." Nikki pondered.

Just take a left, stupid. U'll be here.-Nikki's Message

**Sarra takes a left and runs into a wall.**

"**OUCH!"**

**I ran into a WALL! Oh wait...**

**Sarra lights up her finger.**

**...I forgot. I had fire-Sarra's Message**

"Stupid." Nikki mutters.

THE OTHER LEFT! All U had 2 do was turn on the lights. The switch is beside U.-Nikki's Message

"**Ohhhhh." Sarra says in realization. She flips on the lights and turns around.**

"**HA! I knew you were following me!" she says, pointing at Hiei.**

"**DARN!" Hiei yells**.

Nikki watches Sarra walk in.

"That room was left from when Sess went through his own 'Dark Age' I wanted to paint it pink but...Oh! Hi Hiei! Did he grope you?"

"**Luckily no...and I'll help paint it pink!"**

"No." Sess butts in.

"Awwww, but pink is a purty color." Nikki whimpers.

"No." Nikki gives him a kiss.

"No." That did it. The dreaded PUPPY DOG EYES!

"Darn those eyes! Fine! Paint it pink!"

"Yay!" Nikki yells, "Pink is such an enriching color! It'll be the baby's room!" Sess, Hiei, and Sarra start choking on their food. (Me: HEY! My room is pink) Finally, Sesshoumaru stops gagging.

"B-baby?" he chokes out.

"Just kidding. Hehehe! I just wanted to see your reaction!" Everyone glares at her and **Sarra lets out a mushroom sigh.**

"**Let's get started. Do you have any pink paint lying around?**"

"Wull duh!" Nikki yells at her, "Sess's room's pink!"

"**How do you know?" Sarra asks slyly.**

"Uh, I've been in it before," she answers, "Don't worry. Jakken and Rin were there too." Sarra lets out a relieved sigh.

5 hrs later...

"IT IS DONE!" Nikki yells. Both her and Sarra were covered in paint. Nikki starts bowing to the wall. Sessshoumaru walks off one wall, covered in pink paint, leaving a Sesshoumaru shaped spot on the wall.

"Nice," he says, "But you painted over me too."

"**Sess!" Sarra yells at him, "Now we hafta paint that over and we don't have anymore paint left! I know!" she grabs Sess and shoves the painted side of him against the wall and then peels him back off again. The wall was painted over now.**

"BEHOLD!" they both yell. They were about to start bowing when Nikki's cell phone goes off playing the funeral march as her ring tone. Nikki picks up her phone. "MOM! Yeah...fine...on my way home...yeah...sure...of course I'll feed Mickey (My dog) when I get home...uh huh...okay...love you too...bye! (Her mom doesn't realize that she's been gone for over 5 years)"

* * *

Me: I have to go now. Mom wants me to get off. No Sesshoumarus were harmed in the making of this story.

Hiei: What about Hiei's?

Me: That's a different story. Click the little blue button and I'll finish this chapter and post up chapter 2: A day at the palace.

Sarra: A day? Whaddya mean a day? WE'VE BEEN THERE FOR 5 FLIPPIN YEARS!

Me: R and R please.


End file.
